poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Train Ride
Here is the scene where our Heroes took a ride on the Amtrak in War of the Apocalypse. (We cut to our heroes are waiting for the train to come) Max Taylor: When is that train gonna come? Sonic: '''I don't know how long? '''Tish Katsufrakis: I don't know either. Serena: Where's Pinkie Pie? Ash Ketchum: I don't know? She was right here a minute ago. Rod: I knew should've take the park! Are you sure this is the fastest way to the villains? Lor McQuarrie: I don't know?! That's what Pinkie Pie said! (Just then Pinkie Pie arrives bringing a bag of donuts) Pinkie Pie: Hey you guys! I check the train station and look what they have there. (She shows everyone a bag of donuts, cupcakes and cakes) Cupcakes, Cakes and Donuts for everyone! Rex Ancient: We have no time for cake, Pinkie Pie! This is important mission to stop the Villains before they finally take control over all Legendary Pokémon and rule the world! Zoe Drake: Now where is the train? Emerl: I hear the train! Carver Descartes: Where? Agumon: (In Melman's voice) Ah! Here it comes! (They look to see where the train is but it turns out it was behind them) Max Taylor: It's right behind you! (They avoid the incoming train) Lor McQuarrie: PINKIE!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!? Rika Nonaka: You've could've been road kill!! Carver Descartes: That must be it. The Amtrak, the legendary train. Emerl: How old is it? Tish Katsufrakis: About 100 years old. Skips: Wow. Tino Tonitini: Amtrak. That Train is really famous that takes you any countries and you get to sleep at night time. Sonic: Alright! Tai Kamiya: Well what are we waiting for? Joe Kido: I'm coming. Mimi Tachikawa: This is going to be a nice vacation adventure ever! Skips: Okay, I'll get tickets. (Later everyone made it to the Amtrak packing up all baggages in the baggage car) Sunset Shimmer: Alright. We're all set. Pops: Come on guys. Let's get on the train. (Everybody gets on the passenger car) Conductor: All aboard! (The Amtrak then starts to move) Carver Descartes: Wow this can be awesome. (Tino goes to his room, and G-merl follows him) (Inside Tino's room, G-merl sees Tino making something) G-merl: Tino, what you're doing? Tino Tonitini: This is for you, G-merl. A robotic keyblade made for you. G-Merl: Wow, thanks. Emerl: Wait, where are Optimus and the other autobots? Tino Tonitini: Don't worry. There following us, they know where we are. Emerl: Okay. Good. Ash Ketchum: (Stomach growling) I'm getting kind of hungry. Max Taylor: Yeah, me too. But don't worry they a dining car. Tino Tonitini: Then let's eat. Sunset Shimmer: So, what are we eating? (Then they are eating burgers, fries, pizza, and chicken fingers and drinking soda) Emerl: Oh these are good. Lor McQuarrie: Oh yeah! Pizzaaaaaaa! Twilight Sparkle: Oh I like this. Ash Ketchum: Hmm! This food is so good! Max Taylor: Oh, man finally! Agumon: Donuts! (Eats the Donut) Tino Tonitini: This steak is so good! Kari Kamiya: Delicious. Tai Kamiya: You said it! Gabumon: Time for me to eat. (He eats the spicy food and his mouth gets burned) Matt Ishida: Be careful, it's spicy. Have some water. (Everyone laughs seeing Gabumon's mouth burned) Impmon: Very funny. (Swallows one piece of sandwich) Tish Katsufrakis: (Giggling) Gabumon: It's not funny. (At sunset everyone are gathering around looking at the map where the Train will stop next) Lor McQuarrie: What's next? Double D: We have to look at the map to see where the train will take us. Serena: So where does it stop? Carver Descartes: Who knows. Ash Ketchum: We'll find out. Tino Tonitini: Soon? Dr. Z: Hopefully that Indominus Rex and Indoraptor doesn't show up. Rod: Hopefully not, Grandpa. Laura: Me too. Tino Tonitini: Relax guys, everything will be alright. No two hybrid dinosaurs or Villains are going to like interupt our long train ride trip. Tai Kamiya: I agree. Takato Matsuki: I go with that. Mordecai: Come on guys, do you seriously think those villains and Indominus Rex is going to follow us for that long. Muscle Man: Never. Kotori: Yeah! (Later that night) Tai Kamiya: How long is train going to take us? Sora: Relax, the train will take us to the next stop tomorrow Donatello: I agree with Sora, will stop tomorrow. Hopefully. Maybe? Raphael: Yep, we're doomed. Sunset Shimmer: No, we're not. I know where were going. Tish Katsufrakis: Really? Where? Lor McQuarrie: Where is the train taking us? Sunset Shimmer: Yen Sid's tower. Tino Tonitini: Oh yeah. Maybe he has the answers to our problems. Leonardo: Let's go see him. Michelangelo: All right! Go ninja, go ninja, go! Tai Kamiya: Kari and I need to talk to each other in our room, okay. Tino Tonitini: Okay. (Tai and Kari walk into their room and sit each other on the bed) Tai Kamiya: Kari, it'll be okay. Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me. I'm always here to protect you. Kari Kamiya: You really think so, Tai? Tai Kamiya: Positive. After all you're my sister. Kari Kamiya: Yeah, and not to mention you sometimes bug me but you're kinda the coolest brother I ever had. Tai Kamiya: I know, Kari. I know. (Tai brings a blanket then wraps himself and Kari) Tai Kamiya: You don't have to be scared. Cause I'm always with you. Kari Kamiya: I really love you, Tai. (Cut to Ash and Serena in their bedrooms while wearing their pajamas on) Ash Ketchum: Well, Serena? Serena: (blushes) What? Ash Ketchum: You were about to tell me something. Serena: That I have feelings for you. Ash Ketchum: '''Yes. '''Serena: '''Oh, Ash. (They hugged each other, then Serena turns off the light) '''Ash Ketchum: Good night. Serena: Sweet dreams, Ash. (They went to sleep, later in Tino and Sunset Shimmer's room) Sunset Shimmer: '''Wow, I hope we get to save the world and save all the Legendary Pokemon. Huh, Tino? '''Tino Tonitini: Yeah, don't worry, babe. As soon we stop the villains, save all the Legendary Pokemon and then we'll have our summer vacation before we go back to school very soon. - - - Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes